Adventure Freddy Fazbear
Where you looking for Adventure Freddy's counterparts? : Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare "Back to basics!" - Freddy's loading message. Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic and the main and titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the main protagonist of ''FNAF World '' and serves as the default character for the game, along with being one out of eight unlockable characters from the start of the game. Freddy is also seen on the overworld, representing your team as you move around. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round ears and dark blue eyes. He has somewhat thick eyebrows, and a large black nose in the middle of his face. He has a large set of teeth, unlike the other animatronics and four fingers and toes, and holds a microphone on his right hand. FNaF World Halloween Edition * Bite- Basic attack. Can be upgraded to Toxic Bite, Bite 2 or Mega Bite. * Heal song- Heals Freddy * Power song- Increases defense and strength stats * Amp- electrocutes enemy, dealing huge damage. Ideal with Power song. FNaF World He is one of the first characters and is easy to use and understand the attacks. It is recommended that you do a Birthday before any of his attacks, unless you have chips that can improve strenght, defense and speed. Unless you need to deal large single damage, do not use Mic Toss, instead use Pizza Wheel. He is also useful combined with the Phantoms because they lack attacks and power, so his Pizza Wheel and Birthday attacks can be a huge help. He also works great with the original squad and may used for attacking or providing support. Halloween Edition Before heading out to other areas, grind until you reach Level 6-8. The enemies in the later areas are a bit strong. Buy as much upgrades as possible and always search for false walls and chests. When fighting Purplegeist, save up on Power songs and Amps. You'll need these two attacks to defeat Purplegeist quickly. Which Freddy top hat do you like best? Yellow Top Hat (Nightmare) Purple Top Hat (Nightmare Fredbear) Normal Top Hat (Freddy) Top Hat with stripe (Toy Freddy) * Scott left all the Freddy characters unchanged until near the end of the daily character update stream. * Like all Adventure Animatronics, Adventure Freddy's size has reduced dramatically from his original counterpart. Freddya.png|Adventure Freddy Close Up File:Wikia4.PNG|Freddy in the old Fazbear Hills Trailer|Freddy in the old Dusting Fields characterselect.jpg|Freddy on the "Party Creation" screen Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy Party Creation Slot Screen02.1.jpg Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy Vs Browboy Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy in pinwheel circus Freddy load.png|Freddy on a load screen WHATTHE-.gif|Appearing in the trailer with Bonnie and Chica,also seen waving a hand for a second FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Fazbear.gif|Idle animation Freddy in battle.png|Freddy Attacks Freddy Attack.gif|Attacking animation Fnaf world 222.jpg FNAF WORLD.jpg FBCF.png|Freddy with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy Afreddy.png|Full body TYIMAGE23.jpg|Adventure Freddy in the teaser Screenshot 55.png|ScottGames.com point of view with Adventure Freddy in the teaser FNAF World Christmas.jpg FNAF WORLD.jpg Fnafworld update 2.jpg Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Loading screens Category:Load screen